Something More
by Roloff
Summary: A forbidden love, a chosen hero, and corruption in the heavens. Is it meant to be? Will it happen? Or will everything fall apart while they search for Something More? A new chapter in the Twilight Princess is upon us. MidnaXLink
1. Chapter 1

Something More

Chapter One: To Dream a Dream

What happens when a hero finishes his duty? What does he get? What happens to him? Does he live on only in legends? We anyone even know his name? All these questions passed through the mind of Link as he journeyed with Midna. Now that it was over, and he was back home he still didn't know the answers. He had returned the Master Sword to its rest until it need be called upon. He had hung his collected items up on the wall, and his tunics were stored in a chest against the wall.

Now he lie awake in bed, mind racing with thoughts of his adventure. Out of everything he had gained he had lost the one thing he cared about. He clenched his fist tight, and shut his eyes. Why did it have to turn out like this? Why couldn't she stay? Why couldn't he go? "Damn it all," he cursed under his breath.

He had saved all of Hyrule at the request of the light spirits and the goddesses, yet he was denied his one wish his one desire. All because of something that her people had done ages ago. Did the Goddesses not believe in redemption? The people of the Twilight were different now. They deserved a second chance not exile. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes trying to figure out the answers to all his questions.

For several minutes he sat in silence. Soon he began to clench his fists out of anger and frustration. He slammed his fist on the wooden table near his bed.. He opened his eyes feeling something he hadn't felt in awhile. It was a feeling of freedom and power. It was the feeling of an untamed beast. The feeling of a lone wolf.

He stood up and walked over to the wall where his items hung. He reached out and grabbed his old sword and shield, and his bow. He walked over to the door, opened it, and jumped down from his tree. He broke off in a run for Faron Woods. Sword in hand he charged forward, all the while not sure where he was going. Something was wrong with him, and it was something that he had to fix.

He reached the spring of the light spirit Faron. Among the many things that were at this spot. Fairies, grass, water, life, there was something new here. A man, a man wearing a long black coat that stretched down to his knees. On his head rested a sleek black western hat. In his hand was a skinny sword in a decorative sheathe. Link had to stop to stare at this. The man defiantly wasn't from around these parts, but then why was he here at the spring. Without thinking Link took a few steps into the water, but stopped when the man began speaking, "You're angry," he said with a deep and cold tone, "Why run about the woods with a sword? What will that solve? Put that sword to some decent use. Fight me."

Link stared at the man. Did he just tell him to fight him? Where did that come from? Who was this man? Link's thoughts were interrupted by the burning sensation of a cut to the mid section. The force of the cut forced link out of the water, and forced him to his knees. He ran his hand across the cut. It wasn't that deep, but it was more than enough to stir up his anger. He stood up and drew his blade. If this man wanted a fight he was damn well gonna give him a fight.

To the north Marless Torn, known to some as the drunken drifter, was currently in a race against time. In less then ten minutes the one thing that he had been searching for would be rendered useless. Things had just begun and already they were out of control. He had killed three guards at the gate just to get in and now he was on the run. "How the hell did things get so messy in such a short time frame?" he asked himself.

He had been running for what felt like hours, in reality it only been a few minutes, when finally his destination revealed itself to him. The doors to the shrine of the Goddesses. He pushed the doors opened, and was met with the gaze fifty soldiers and the princess of Hyrule. Marless stopped dead in his tracks. "Heh heh, well this is uh what I mean to say is uh," he stammered lost for words, "On behalf of Hylian Sword Traders Inc. I would like to be the first to offer you a once in a life deal!"

The guards continued to glare and stare. The sound bows being pulled taunt could be heard. Marless sweat dropped. "Looks like you guys aren't interested," he said with a false smile.

All the while he was lying he was trying to figure out where the stone was. And when he finished his statement he spotted it. It was suspended in midair, and if he was going to get the stone he'd have to go for it now. He reached for the handle of his blade. He drew his sword and made a break for something that was off the ground. He wasn't really sure what his plan of action was, but he'd either think of something or die. God he hopped it was the first one.

He leapt onto a crate pushed against the wall. When he landed the thing creaked and moaned, warning him to get off or lose weight one. He jumped from the crate to window seal nearby. From the windowsill he had a clear jump to the stone. He made the jump and heard one of the guards yell out FIRE and almost immediately he wished he would have stayed put on the windowsill. He raised his sword and to block some of the arrows. Most either missed or hit the sword, but there were a few that hit his thighs and shoulder. He had managed to grab the stone with minor injury, or it seemed minor at the time.

The only problem now was that he was surrounded. "Look guys about the stone maybe I could pay you for it," it wasn't much but he was surrounded after all, "How about...4 rupees...yeah I'm screwed."

He eyed the windowsill again, it was a long jump down but he was dead either way. He ran for the windowsill and barely made it up. He was losing blood from the arrows. Not turning to look at his enemies he jumped. The guards rushed to the sill and watched the thief fall until he hit the moat. It wasn't a total loss for the guards, however, the thief had left four rupees lying on the windowsill.

Marless drifted down stream bleeding freely and soar from the fall. He saw the makings of storm coming from Faron Woods. He laughed to himself, "Salrin must have found that kid."

In the Twilight Palace Midna was pacing back and fourth. She had been unable to sleep for the past six nights, and now she was getting angry. Her personal advisor Lariot was standing near her ready to catch anything she may throw, and prepared to consol. her if she broke down again. "WHY THE HELL DID I DESTROY THAT DAMN MIRROR?!" she asked to no one in particular , "THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY INTO THE WORLD OF LIGHT OR BACK I KNEW THAT, I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING, I STILL KNOW!"

Lariot sighed he had heard this so many times. "My queen there is another..." he was cut off by a flying vase followed by more ranting.

"DAMN IT SEEMED RIGHT THEN SO FUCKING DRAMATIC AND NOW I'M STUCK HERE...alone, but...," she paused, this was a new one, "This isn't what I wanted oh God Lariot what's wrong with me?"

Midna fell to her knees and began crying. Lariot walked over to his queen and ran his hand up and down her back melodically. "There's nothing wrong with you, my queen you did the right thing," he said with compassion in his voice.

"Then why doesn't he love me back?" Midna asked eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know how he feels, my queen, I will go to the light world and bring find out," He said

"Lariot the Mirror of Twilight was the only way in or out, and besides we're banished remember," she said.

"We may be, but I know of a way though it is forbidden I will take it, and through it I will find this Link for you even if I have to stand against the Goddesses," he said standing up and heading towards the door.

Midna stood up, eyes wide with shock, "Lariot what you're suggesting goes against the terms of our agreement with the Goddesses," she said trying to convince him to stop, "If you go through with it than they have the right to...to...to kill you..."

"That's a risk I am willing to take after all," Lariot stopped at the door to turn and face Midna, "I don't serve the Goddesses of Hyrule I serve you. Farewell my queen we will meet again."

DONE It took me awhile to write what's gonna happen next? Lemme know what you think about this opening I'm open to any and all suggestions for this story let me hear them and I might just use them.

I don't own Zelda any of 'em


	2. Chapter 2

Something More

Chapter Two: Bring About The Beast

Two serpents face each other under the cover of night. Their eyes meet and lock for a brief moment. Eventually one bounds towards the other. It's in this moment when a heated battle begins. Such is the case in Faron Woods.

Link had ran from his home in anger carrying only his sword shield and bow. He wore not his armored tunic, but instead his simple Ordonian clothes. He had reached the spring of the light spirit Faron, only to be met with a stranger standing in the shallow water. Link was now given the choice fight, or surrender his life. The choice was clear.

Two swords lock just as the serpents' eyes lock before a heated battle. Link holds his ground against the forcible impact of this stranger's blade. The stranger fights without a shield, and wields his sword with one hand. He's fast with a strong strike. Thunder can be heard in the distance.

With a quickness Link leaps away from this man. He knows not who he is, or why he sought a fight with Link. All he knew was that at this moment he was angry, and this man wasn't helping. The man raised his sword to the heavens as if to ask for strength. Link took this opportunity to rush in for a strike. As he dashed forward the man glanced down at Link, and smiled. He brought his sword down, his sword emitted a howling sound as it cut through the air. Link raised his shield to protect himself from a crippling blow. Though the shield caught the sword the impact lowered Link to one knee. The pressure soon dispersed from overhead. Link followed the leaving pressure. As he rose he brought his sword to this man's mid section hoping for some form of payment from a previous wound. Though the sword connected with the man's stomach, he didn't flinch. He side stepped around Link, and brought the hilt of the blade down on Link's neck. Link fell forwards into the water.

His face now wet with the water of the spring, and his anger still coursing freely he quickly tried to stand. He was cut off by the feeling of a hand gripping his hair, and a knee being jammed into his back. His head was lifted and the stranger leaned in to speak into Link's ear. All the while jarring his knee into Link's back, "Listen to me, Boy," the man put special emphasis on the word boy, "How do you think it would feel? To drown in spring water of a Light Spirit?"

Link struggled to get free, but each try only got more pain in his back. He gritted his teeth to try to bear this, he could get through this he'd done far tougher things than this. The man suddenly shoved Link's face into the waters of Faron Spring. Link struggled and squirmed to get out of the water. Each struggle cost him a little bit of air, and soon, he knew he would run out.

He suddenly felt cool wind hitting his face. He opened his eyes, and took in the crisp night air. He could hear his lungs thanking him for this refreshment. He soon felt the hot breathing of a certain stranger in his ear yet again. Each breathe this man took served to fuel Link's rage. "How does it feel, Boy?" the man asked taking a moment to laugh, "Hero chosen by the Goddesses, Blue Eyed Beast, you are nothing more than a worthless slave to false deities. Where are your Goddesses now?"

All these words served to enrage Link. He had been a quiet hero, who had followed orders and done what was asked of him. And in the end he had been denied his only wish. And this, this stranger dared to call him a worthless slave. Link suddenly felt the pressure leave his back and hair. He immediately rolled over on his back to see what was going on. The man had redrawn his blade and was pointing it at Link's throat. He felt around for his sword, but a glance down revealed that it was at this madman's feet. He felt a pain in his hand, like it was on fire. He glanced down to see the triforce of courage shining bright. Out of sheer desperation he raised his hand to this man. His palm opened, a wave of heat surged down from his shoulder to his palm, where it left in a wave of air. The wave forced knocked the man away from Link and into a nearby rock.

Link had no idea how he had done that, but at this moment he didn't care. He rushed forward picking his sword up out of the water, and charging towards the man. He stopped, blade inches away from the man's throat. "Now, tell me how it feels?" Link asked, "I wanna know how it feels to be at the mercy of a slave?"

The man stared the sword eyes full of malice. He didn't answer the question, he merely sighed and said, "Marless, what kept you?"

Surviving a fall into moat leading to Lake Hylia would normally be something to be proud of. That was how Marless viewed his accomplishment, however, he hadn't anticipated that he wouldn't be able to get to a river bank as was now the case. The current was stronger than usual tonight. "Figures when I get around to stealing the damn thing, things start to get screwy," he mumbled as he drifted down the river.

The entire time he was drifting he kept thinking that he had forgotten something. And he soon remembered just what it was. As he continued to float he soon heard the sound raging water, and that's when it hit him. There was a waterfall up ahead. He immediately began trying to swim away. He kicked his legs and pushed with his arms, but to no avail. He looked back to the see the steam coming from the nearing drop. "Son of a bitch this is not my night," he said as plummeted downwards.

Marless lie on the muddy bank in middle of Lake Hylia, sore and tired. He sat up, side aching. "Two falls in one night, I'm breaking my own record," he said standing up, "Now how the hell do I get out of this...wet canyon?"

He looked around something was going on tonight. The clouds were beginning to swirl in the sky, yet there were no signs of tornado. And stranger still was Lake Hylia it was swirling like a whirlpool. He had to get out of here fast before something else went wrong. He looked around. There was only one way out of Lake Hylia, the canon man. The problem was that his place of business was swirling in the whirl pool that was a lake. Marless sighed this was going to be a long night and an even longer journey. "What happened to that good fortune I had at the castle?"

He waited for the house to swing past him. It went by once, twice, three times before he came up with a plan. Jump to it. It was short simple and, hopefully, it would work. Once it was on the otherside of the whirlpool he got back a little. Once it began its second spin he got ready to run. And as it passed the shrine of the light spirit he started his run. Just as it passed by he jumped. With a thud his torso collided with the wooden floater that the house sat upon. His legs were in the swirling water, and again there was something he hadn't counted on. Because of the house's size it was being carried slower, the water was moving much faster and was beginning to pull him off the base. Thinking on his feet, or in this case chest, he reached back and unsheathed his sword. He raised his arm and rammed the blade into the wood. Using the blade as a handle he lifted himself out of the water, and onto the base. He laid there out of breathe and thankful that he was alive and afloat. He stood up and rushed to the entrance. Sitting on the steps of the cannon building was the cannon man himself looking as mellow as ever. "What the...how did you get on here fella?" the man asked.

"No time, listen I gotta get out of here and to Faron Woods quick think you could point me in that direction?" Marless asked.

The cannon man looked at him for a moment and asked, "Got any money?"

Marless' face lit up he was actually going to make it out of here with out a problem. He reached into his pockets and ruffled around. However the only thing he found was the stone he had stolen, and some pocket lint. "Uhh," he began, "Think that this will cover it?" he asked holding out the hand with the pocket lint.

The cannon man looked at him, face showing no signs of amusement, and said, "Tell you what, fella, if you can steady may place here I'll send you anywhere you wanna go."

Marless let out a groan, "DAMN IT!" he yelled up at the sky, "Alright fine I'll steady your building, but you better keep your promise."

The cannon man nodded and watched Marless. Marless on the other hand wasn't as relaxed as the cannon man. He had to steady a building which he couldn't move if the water was calm. He stared at the water watching it swirl and turn about. He then looked at the canyon walls, they were rough and jagged. There was no way he could possibly do this. And that was why the cannon man had made the offer. The man wasn't going to make Marless get off the floating cannon shop, but he wasn't letting him use the cannon without some form of payment.

Marless walked over to the cannon man and asked, "Do you have any rope I could use?"

The cannon man reached behind the sign with the Ooccoos and pulled out a long thing of rope. Marless smiled in return and thanked the man. He ran to the back of the building. There on the rail he tied the rope tight. He then wrapped the rest around him. Once it was wrapped tight he dove into the water. He began swimming harder than he had ever done. He fought the current for a long time only to be swept up in it. He was tired, but he couldn't give up, yet anyways. He decided to try something different. Instead of swimming against the current he swam with the current. It carried him round and round, but slowly he made process towards an island. As he swam he let off a little bit of rope with each stroke. By the time he reached the bank of the rope was almost out.

Now came the second problem. He was now on dry land, but the shop was still spinning and as such pulling at him. He pulled out his sword and again rammed it into the ground. Each time the shop reached the opposing side of the island he crawled a little and as it passed he again rammed his sword into the ground. It was a good plan in his mind, the only thing that could ruin it would be if the rope snapped. Soon he reached a large rock rising out of the ground. He quickly tied the rope around the rock and prayed that his plan would work.

Sure enough the shop steadied itself. The only problem was that the rope was moaning and showing signs of tearing. Marless quickly ran to the shop. He jumped onto the platform. The cannon man was waiting amazed at what had just happened. True to his word he motioned for Marless to step in. He began to spin the crank for a Faron Flight Plan. And soon Marless was hurtling through the air headed towards Faron Woods. The cannon man waved, and fell on his face as the rope snapped and the place begun spinning again.

Marless hurtled through the air screaming. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. He brought his arms up to his face as a shield. It was then that he felt the stinging and stabbing of branches against his skin. He felt his shirt get stuck on a branch, and open his eyes. He first looked down to get a feeling of how far up he was. It was his first sign of good luck that night, he wasn't too far from the ground. It was a luck that didn't last long as there was a snap from above him. He looked up just in time to see the branch his shirt was caught on to break in two. He rolled his eyes as he fell, getting used to his luck tonight. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

He stood up and dusted himself off. The familiar sound of metal slamming against metal touched his ears. He checked his pocket to see if he still had the stone. He felt it and quickly removed his hand from its surface. He began sprinting towards the sound. He saw the clearing in the woods, and the sound stopped. It was replaced by an irritated and unfamiliar voice. He came out to see a boy who looked around sixteen holding a sword to his employer's throat. His employer greeted him with his usual tone, and implied that he was late. Marless stared blankly at this sight not knowing what to do.

Lariot shut the door to his queen's chambers, and touched his hand to its firm surface. He closed his eyes momentarily and walked off. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive this journey, but he had a duty to uphold. It was his job to keep the queen safe and happy, and since he had failed during the Zant take over he had to make up for it with this.

He walked down the halls of the palace keeping a firm gaze on his horizon. Whenever he walked by a guard they would kneel before him, and he would nod signaling that they could rise. Once he was on the outside of the palace he headed in an southernly direction. He walked for hours not stopping once. Soon he entered some dark woods. He continued through them gripping the hilt of the blade incase of attack. It was rare, but there were hostile creatures in the woods, and they were easily provoked.

He soon entered a clearing only having to dispose of a few monsters along the way. The clearing wasn't to big, but it was where he needed to be. He slowly moved around the clearing looking for a cliff. He soon found the ledge. Through the a thick mist one could barley make out the sight of platforms jutting out large tree. Lariot nodded to himself and broke into a run. He leapt onto the platform landing on one knee. He stood and looked for the next platform. Again it didn't take long to find it, and again he ran and jumped for it. Once he was on it he began looking around for the next landmark. It was a large glass bridge that glistened. He stepped onto the bridge, and felt it shake. He stopped and looked around starting to wonder if this was really that smart. He decided not to let his fear get in his way, and continued.

The bridge teetered back and fourth quite a bit, and quite often. He continued until he reached the end. As soon as he stepped off the bridge shattered. The sound of the shattering was that of woman screaming. Even after the pieces had disappeared the screaming continued. Lariot continued along his path. Now in front of him was an enormous door. The door was white and held the markings of the triforce and the goddesses. He placed his hand on the door and it soon turned black. It then faded away. "The first sign," he said to himself.

The door had been hiding a vast meadow with a pedestal in the center. In the pedestal was a skinny, worn, black sword. He stepped into the room and the doors quickly reappeared and slammed shut. He glanced back nonchalantly, and then turned his gaze the sword. Standing in front of the sword were two men. One clad in black and the other clad in white. They each had a sword in hand and stood firm. "Halt Twili, this room is forbidden to your kind," the two said in unison.

Lariot raised an eyebrow the two, "Is that so, well than perhaps you could explain just how I got in here, Deities?" he asked.

"SILENCE!" the two exclaimed, "LET THE GODDESSES DECIDE YOUR FATE!"

Lariot walked forward drawing his sword. He wouldn't be able to stand against these two, but he wouldn't have to. As he drew close the black clad warrior stepped forward and brought his sword down. Lariot swiped it away, and swung his blade through the deity's stomach. He kicked the body over, and moved to the white deity. He cut through it, and ran to the pedestal. He turned to look at the two. The slices he had made were healing, and they were starting to get up. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the pedestal. As soon as he did he felt every fiber of his being start to tear. A bright blue light was forming over him. His body was floating upwards with the light. He closed his eyes, and clenched the sword tight in his grasp. He was going to make it out, now all he had to do was survive the reentry.

There you have it short sweet and to the point excuse the spelling errors, and lack of detail also excuse the grammar mistakes please. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry it will get better give it time.


End file.
